


His Love Language Is Nonsense

by Wallwalker



Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [4]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Constrained Writing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Harry loves his odd analogies.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177946
Kudos: 10





	His Love Language Is Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html)  
> Prompt: any, any/any, love is like floating through a dark blue sky and a goat playing a violin

"Love is like floating through a dark blue sky, and a goat playing a violin."

Kim gives Harry a few minutes to explain the bizarre analogy he'd just made about the two of them; after it becomes obvious that no actual explanation is to be offered without prompting, he clears his throat and speaks. "I can understand the dark blue sky," he says, taking another long drag and staring up at the clouds that float in the sunset, "and the floating makes sense to me, but I'm a bit lost regarding where the goat comes into all of this."

"Oh, well, you know... it not really supposed to make sense, in fact it's an expression that means that it doesn't usually have to make sense, because it's violin music so it's beautiful and romantic anyway, you know?" Harry explains as best he can, and Kim nods; truth be told, it made as much sense as anything else in their relationship, including the fact that Kim was happier than he'd been in a very, very long time.


End file.
